This disclosure relates generally to hooks which are employed to suspend communication and/or data cables for residential applications. More particularly, this disclosure relates generally to hooks with a threaded end which connect with the exterior of the residence and retain an overhead cable to provide remote communication with the residence.
For conventional cable installations to which the present disclosure relates, it is common practice to connect a low voltage data communication cable, which may be a fiber optic cable, a telephone line or other conventional cable, between a remote carrier line and the residential structure to provide communication to the interior of the residence. P-hooks, bridle rings or other similar hardware include a threaded end which threads into the upper exterior structure of the residence. The hardware includes a catch which receives the cable closely adjacent the residence to provide an overhead suspension point. A trailing end portion of the cable is fixedly secured to the residence exterior. The cable ultimately connects at the residence interior for communication purposes with the telephone, computer, TV or other electronic device.
Such communication cables typically carry a very low current and ordinarily do not pose a danger of electrical shock or adverse consequences if they are accidentally grasped or fall on or contact an individual.
During severe weather conditions, such as high winds, ice storms, hail and other adverse conditions, it is common for overhead communication cables under extreme loads to collapse until a break-point is surpassed or fall to the ground, break apart and thereby interrupt communication through the cable. It is necessary for utility service providers to visit the location of the downed cables and replace cables and/or restore the cables to the proper suspended and connected positions. When the conditions are wide-spread and result in multitudinous outages, it can take an unacceptably long time for a utility to restore cable communication service.
Even though the downed cables ordinarily do not present a significant hazard to individuals, the downed cables are problematic due to the fact that communication is typically interrupted until proper service and connections are restored.